A known example of a conventional liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. This liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a display panel, a front cabinet, a rear cabinet, a chassis for holding a display panel, an LED substrate that constitutes an edge-emitting LED backlight, a heat sink, a backlight chassis, and a light-guiding plate supporting member. The heat sink is constituted by a substrate placement surface that is attached to a back surface of the LED substrate and a supporting member placement surface placed at a predetermined distance from a reflecting sheet. The light-guiding plate supporting member is placed in a predetermined position in a space between the supporting member placement surface and the reflecting sheet.